Forgotten Remembrance
by TheBlackSwallow
Summary: Natsume expected and prepared himself for her annoying voice to say Happy Birthday. As he stepped in the classroom it never came.


** Forgotten Remembrance**

* * *

**Hello everybody!! Today is Natsume's birthday and I just felt like writing my first one shot. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice. Trust me. I would have named them stupid names like Rick and Bobo. **

Natsume's POV

Great..so today is the day. The day I obviously hate the day that marks another year of past and future. Today is none other then my birthday. I just don't think I can take a day full of happy cheers and cries of HAPPY BIRTHDAY NATSUME, especially that annoying idiot. I don't think I can take it if she does. I might burn her. In fact I think I will.

There after walking I finally found Ruka. He was just the same still holding is rabbit although there is one thing that did bother me. He was smiling a really huge smile and I didn't have to be a genius to know why. He took a deep breath to say it but I was able to give him a glare before he continued.

"Awww why not Natsume" he said "There is nothing wrong with wanting to say a little Happy Birthday" There I replied with yet another glare. "Well since I can't even say a Happy Birthday I decided to give you a present" he continued.

"Thanks Ruka" I said. I didn't want him to have the trouble of buying me a present but there's nothing I could do. There we went inside the classroom knowing that something could happen very soon. I prepared to hear _her_ voice saying Happy Birthday Natsume but… it never came. A little frantic I scanned the room and realized that she wasn't there. Typical… not only is she stupid she's late too. Ruka then noticed me scanning the room and laughed.

"Looking for someone Natsume??" said Ruka teasingly. I wanted to glare but before I could everybody started to say Happy Birthday to me. Sadly when Ruka said my name it became a signal for everyone to know I was here. They all then sang Happy Birthday to me and it just agitated me. I wanted to burn them all but they were just too many of them. The only thing I could do was glare to let them get the message.

Ruka and I walked to our seats without anyone bothering us. It was only when we sat down when I realized he was trying to suppress his laughter. I was about to tell him to shut up when the door slammed open. There I looked up to see the brunette panting hard. It took the idiot a few seconds before she was able to breathe normally. After catching her breath she smiled he glowing smile and said Hello like she always did.

"Hotaru!!!" she said when she was walking fast towards her.

"Must you be so stubborn for you to realize I don't like to hug you" said the black haired Ice Queen.

"Why must you be so mean" said Mikan who was pouting

"Why must you be so stupid" said Hotaru coldly

Mikan instead of arguing decided to just sit down in the seat beside me. This shocked me because she would usually complain more and more. As she sat down I waited for the thing I knew she was going to say. This is obviously the reason why she would stop complaining. The next thing I knew she just put her head on the table and didn't say anything. I didn't know what you called this sensation but I just couldn't help but feel this hollowness. I felt like something was wrong and missing. Not taking this silence I finally spoke to her. Who knows maybe the sound of my voice would make her realize what today was not like I want her to know or anything.

"Hey Idiot why were you late" I said

"Like you would care" said Mikan and she didn't say anything but that

I then thought she might be playing something and probably had something in mind later. I then gave a look at Ruka which instructed him to find out if there was something happening.

"Hey Mikan!!" he said "What's up??"

"Nothing much" she said and raised her head to look at Ruka.

"So is there anything special you're doing today" said Ruka nonchalantly

"Ummm…nothing much" she replied with a smile. That's when I looked at her eyes and knew she wasn't lying. She was a terrible liar after all. After that I couldn't help but feel worse.

"Oh wait…" she said. I raised my head secretly hoping it was just a trick. That maybe she became a better liar or something or she remembered now. I waited for what she would say. "I'm sorry I forgot to say Good morning to you earlier Ruka. Please forgive me" she continued. Ruka's eyes widened knowing that this won't be pretty. After she said that sentence I finally broke. She apologized for forgetting to say _GOODMORNING. _Just a good morning!! I couldn't take it and finally spoke up.

"That hurt!!!" I said with as much hatred as I could put and gave her one of the coldest glares I've made. This startled her so much and she frantically asked what she did. I don't even know why it disturbed me so much. I didn't even like the idea of people knowing my birthday. Why was I making such a big deal over this? I need time to think. I just didn't want to hear her irritating voice anymore and decided to walk…. wait no run…. out of the class room. I quickly checked to make sure Ruka didn't follow me. I just can't handle one of his annoying gloating and smirking session. I don't want to end up burning my best friend. I have to cool down for a while.

* * *

Mikan's POV

I don't know what just happened. What did I do to make him so grouchy? Honestly what did I do? This day is really turning out into a really horrible one. I mean come on!! My alarm clock broke so I rushed to the bathroom. The water was cold and I forgot to set my clothes so I shivered as I quickly got my clothes. After that it turns out the breakfast was already being packed up so I couldn't eat breakfast and when I left the cafeteria someone who was carrying orange juice bumped into me and spilled the orange juice all over me. I had to take a shower AGAIN!! After taking a shower again I ran as fast as I could to class. I was out of breath and extremely tired. I saw Hotaru and she turned down my hug yet again. I wasn't in the mood to complain and just wanted to sleep. Next thing I know Natsume is angry at me for something I don't know.

"Why is he such a jerk!!!!?" I screamed out clutching my hair.

"You idiot" said Hotaru. The next thing I knew she hit my with her baka gun. "You still don't know do you" she said

"What do you mean?" I said confused at what she meant.

"Do you know what date is it today?" she asked

"Yah! It's November 27…Wait a minute…November 27!!!" I replied. My eyes started to widen as it hit me. "IT CAN'T BE!!! Ruka!! Please tell me it's not true!!" All ruka could do was give me an honest look which answered my question immediately.

"OH NO!!!!!!!" I screamed so loudly that I'm sure that it would have broken glass.

Meanwhile…

There Natsume was walking in the forest when he heard a "OH NO!!!!!". "Hmm…so that idiot finally remembered huh" thought the crimson eyed boy.

Back to the story…

"I need to do something!!!!" I said frantically since I really did something horrible. I can't believe I forgot Natsume's birthday. Honestly even if he is a jerk he still was there for me. I just couldn't think straight and panicked by running around the classroom.

"Ah…Mikan" said Ruka with concern on his face. The next thing I knew I felt pain and bumps on my head. I looked up to see Hotaru with the baka gun pointed at me.

"Don't be an idiot and stop panicking!!" she said. "Your cries are TOO annoying! If it bothers you so much then try fixing it in a logical and reasonable manner"

"That's a great idea!!!" I said hurriedly and running out of the classroom before she even finished. While running though I swore I heard Hotaru say "idiot"

* * *

Natsume's POV

With that scream I'm sure that the idiot would come sooner or later. It would be kinda useless to avoid her. Honestly why should I even avoid her. Why should I feel the need of avoiding her? It's not as if I hate her for forgetting. It was actually great that I didn't hear that annoying voice of hers. In fact to prove it I'll just sit under the normal sakura tree reading my manga. Obviously it's not like there is something wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine I'm just feeling a little tired and whatever you call this hollowness. As I was about to sit, she finally appeared.

"Natsume!!! I'm really really sorry!!!" she said. For some reason I just felt even more empty and angry towards her. I don't know why but I feel as if the sorrys aren't enough. This doesn't make sense at all to me. As in come on! What's to be sorry about??

"Look I know you're angry at me and I really sorry!! Please forgive me" she said

"I'm not angry!! You don't need to apologize!" I said making sure that it would be clear to her. The thing is that when she looked into my eyes she saddened. It looked like she wasn't completely pleased at all.

"Fine!! Look.. I know! How about I do something for you! Anything!! Just name it" she pleaded. I just got more frustrated. Can't she understand me? I don't need anything from her. I'm perfectly fine. These feelings are surely nothing. They must be illusions from fatigue.

"Will you quit it!!!!??" I told her hoping it would get through her thick skull. "I told you!!! I don't need any apologizing. I'm perfectly fine!!!!!" The thing was that annoying brat wouldn't just quit it! I couldn't take it anymore. So I thought of something that would be sure to get rid of her.

"Fine!! I thought of a way for you to repay me back" I replied and couldn't help but smirk.

"Really?!?!?!" she said happily wherein she smiles so big that it just sickens me. "What is it?!?!?!"

I got ready and told her what I wanted. "I want you to kiss me"

There she stood shocked and blushing. I knew that this would work. She would suddenly say I'm some jerk or pervert and run away. I just know that this order would just drive her nuts. All I need to do is wait as the order will set in. Knowing what would happen I smirked. I finally saw her foot shift knowing she might get ready to pounce. She will try to hit me and surely fail miserably at it. There she started walking.

She got nearer and nearer but something didn't feel right. She would have blown up and started calling me horrible names by now. What's happening? As she walked closer I felt my heart beat go faster. I also felt my cheeks burning up. Stupid fatigue. Not only is it making my heart go faster but now I'm catching a fever. Maybe the fever could explain all of these feeling. Surely I was just delusional from the sickness. The thing is why can't I move?

There she slowly went closer. She was so close that she finally reached me and hugged me. I felt my cheeks burning even more. Darn alice.. probably one of the side effects. I was going to speak up when she looked at me and our eyes met. I fell into her eyes and just couldn't help but stare it. The next thing I knew she slowly inched her head closing the distance between us slowly. She finally then touched her lips to mine. I don't know what to say about this though. For a while I just felt like the world didn't matter anymore. I didn't care about anything at all. I just felt this euphoria like nothing can touch me and ruin this. After she broke the kiss she blushed and just ran away.

I don't know what just happened. That idiot, she was supposed to run away. She wasn't really supposed to do it. The thing is why did I feel all of that? I until now don't have any idea why but I'm betting on the fever. The thing is even though I may be sick I can't help but feel like this is one of the best birthday I ever had.

* * *

**Sorry if it's not good though. I hope you enjoyed. Please review!!**


End file.
